Specific Aims - The aims stated in the original application have not been modified. The aims of NJ PRAMS are maintaining a weighted response rate above 65%, analyzing existing data, developing topic specific briefs in collaboration with content experts, and disseminating PRAMS information. Studies and Results - The NJ PRAMS survey has been successfully conducted during the current budget year with a response rate above 72% and ongoing dissemination of PRAMS information. There have been no negative results or technical problems to report. Significance - PRAMS data continues to fill the information gaps between vital statistics data and maternal and infant outcomes to improve programs, services and policies for mothers and newborns. NJ PRAMS data has contributed to the national PRAMS dataset. Furthermore NJ PRAMS has collaborated with the CDC to monitor the uptake of seasonal influenza vaccine and the Pandemic influenza A (HINI) vaccine among pregnant women in New Jersey using the existing NJ PRAMS Survey. Plans - Plans to address the Specific Aims during the next year include maintaining response rates, developing new PRAMS briefs on specific topics, such as influenza immunization, alcohol and binge drinking during pregnancy and breastfeeding hospital policies and practice, post-partum depression and prevalence and decisions regarding cesarean section delivery in addition to the dissemination of PRAMS briefs and data. Data briefs are available at the New Jersey PRAMS website at: http://nj.gov/health/fhs/professional/prams.shtml. None of these strategies (plans) involve the modification of the existing PRAMS protocol. Human Subjects - No change in the protocol is planned for the coming year. Reporting Data on Inclusion to NIH - There are no planned changes in targeted/planned enrollment. Annual cumulative enrollment of subjects by gender, ethnicity/race are reported on the Inclusion Enrollment Report. Human Subjects Education Requirement - All Key Senior staff have received appropriate human subjects education. Publications - Updating several NJ PRAMS data briefs are planned and will be posted on the NJ PRAMS website. Significant Project Changes - There are no significant project changes planned for 20 II.